Insaciable
by Oh Luciel
Summary: Ésa noche, después de muchos rounds, Levi entendió que Eren era insaciable y eso le encantaba. AU, EreRi, Crack, Intento de Comedia.


_**Insaciable**_

Cada noche era un juego, uno para adultos.

A pesar de su corta edad, Levi ya poseía experiencia sexual con hombres y mujeres. No le importaba mucho lo que pasara con su vida o la de los demás, lo único que quería era disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho en vidas anteriores.

Ésa noche sería su oportunidad. Habría una gran fiesta en la casa de su mastodonte amigo Irvin Smith, Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol.

Al ser invitado por éste mismo, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. Podría conseguir un buen polvo aquella noche.

Se vistió casual, con unos jeans ajustados color negro, una camiseta blanca -Demasiado pulcra- unas botas de cuero negras hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y un abrigo grande de color negro al igual que sus jeans. Complementó con unas gafas obscuras y un collar con una cruz.

Con eso bastaba para que muchas personas cayeran rendidas ante él.

Llegó a la fiesta en la inmensa casa -Mansión- llamando la atención de los demás.

No dudó en mostrar una de sus sonrisas más falsas para conquistar a alguien.

Muchos y muchas se le acercaron, pero sólo elegiría a uno para esa noche.

Le pareció bien un chico alto, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos pálidos. Su nombre era Farlan, no se molestó en preguntar su apellido, lo cogió de la camisa y le llevó hasta a algún cuatro del lugar.

Sin más lo tumbó en la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el lado más recóndito de la mansión, aunque solía ser el pasivo en sus relaciones con hombres, no le quitaban su dominante personalidad.

Con vehemencia atacó los labios del chico mientras rápidamente le retiraba la camisa.

Frotaba su trasero contra la entrepierna de Farlan sacándole gruñidos y gemidos roncos que le excitaban.

El de cabellos cenizos no esperó mucho en ayudarle a desvestirse.

De un momento a otro, ambos ya estaban desnudos ignorando el constante golpeteo en la puerta.

Ni supo bien cómo, pero Farlan ya estaba entrando en él mientras susurraba "Tan apretado..." Era uno de los misterios de su cuerpo, no importa cuántas personas al mismo tiempo se la metieran, continuaba tan fruncido como un maldito virgen.

Golpeaban la puerta con mayor intensidad.

Estaba montado a Farlan de manera rápida y brusca. Golpeaba su lugar más sensible una y otra vez mientras era mordido y manoseado por todos lados. Le encantaba, odiaba las delicadezas.

Escuchaba una lejana voz, pero poco le importaba.

Estaba a punto de correrse.

Sólo le bastaron un par de embestidas más para que terminara eyaculando entre su pecho y el de Farlan, mientas que éste mismo le había llenado con su semen.

—¿Qué? -Un chico castaño apareció de la nada, les miraba casi con horror-.

—¿Quieres unirte? -Le pregunta Levi sin pudor, como si tuviera alguno-.

—¡Jamás! Yo no le voy a ese bando -Dijo ofendido y sonrojado-.

—¿Eh~? Eso no es lo que dice tu "Amiguito" -Señala la entrepierna del de orbes aguamarina con una más que obvia erección-.

—N-No pude evitarlo... -El aludido se cubrió presuroso la entrepierna, avergonzado- Era una imagen muy erótica -Susurró bajito, para su desgracia o fortuna, Levi había escuchado a la perfección-.

—Entonces... -Hizo que Farlan saliera de su interior- Puedes irte -Se dirigió a Farlan- Y tú... Ven aquí -Le habló al chico que estaba de estúpido mirando sus ojos afilados y grisáceos-.

El azabache separó su pierna de la otra, dando una vista de su sonrosado ano levemente abierto y lgo dentro de Eren dejó de funcionar, su cordura y sentido común ya no estaban allí.

Se acercó peligrosamente a Levi quien se aferró a su cuello haciéndole inclinarse y besarlo con urgencia en una unión de bocas, hambrientas una de la otra.

Y como Levi nunca avanzaba despacio sin esperar mucho le quitó la camiseta de un sólo movimiento, ya era experto en eso.

—¿Tu nombre? -Necesitaba saber que nombre gemir cuando entrara en él-.

—Eren -Dijo mientras besaba el cuello ajeno, guiado sólo por sus instintos básicos, masturbó al más bajo con manos torpes-.

El castaño no necesitaba saber el nombre del contrario, ya lo conocía, se había hecho famoso por la vida tan agitada que llevaba.

—No lo haces mal, bastardo -Arqueó la espalda, soltando un jadeo sonoro mientras decía aquello ronco y en tono de burla, obviando el mal sentido-.

Por un momento se sintió sumiso, él era el que hacía eso, pero admitía que era agradable el ser atendido y complacido.

—Quiero que yo sea el único de muchos que te haga sentir este placer -Usó un tono posesivo, marcando su cuello como muestras de lo verídicas que serían sus palabras... No sabía por qué, pero no quería que nadie tocara a Levi de esa forma-.

-Niega con la cabeza- Eso jamás, Erencito -No cambiaría su "fabulosa" vida de sexo por alguien que acababa de conocer-.

—Ah~ Créeme que sí lo harás... -Tomó al chico de la cintura y rápidamente lo penetró. Era fácil si Levi tenía el agujero relleno de semen, aunque le daba un poco de asco si pensaba en que no era de él ésa esencia-.

El de piel nívea gemía pequeños insultos hasta que se vio interrumpido por el apretón en el pezón que había recibido por parte del contrario al tiempo en que arremetía en su entrada con violencia.

—¡Ahhhh! -No puedo evitar soltar un gran gemido mientras enredó las piernas en la cintura del castaño haciendo que sus pelvis rocen de una manera deliciosa y también así fuera más fácil el embestirlo-.

-Di mi nombre, así tal vez pueda correrme antes que tú -Dijo Eren con voz burlona pues eso parecía que sucedería, aunque la "Levizuela" no era conocido por eso de la eyaculación precoz, sino lo contrario-.

Lo único que Eren se ganó fue una patada bastante débil, aunque el indignado Levi creía que sí le había causado algún daño.

A él le conocían por ser "Culo Sociable" y también "El más fuerte en Shingashina" y también quizás de la humanidad, hasta ahora.

—Vamos, tu fuerza no sirve ahora Levi, te tengo bajo mi mando~ Te obligaré a seguir este juego hasta que no puedas caminar -Terminada su frase, robó los labios delgados del aludido, bebiendo sus gemidos al introducir su sin hueso-.

Por primera vez en su vida desde que era niño se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Se suponía que él debía estar al mando...

—Vaya, veo que te has puesto rojo, tu gesto es tan tierno que hace que tenga ganas de partirte de una vez en dos -Haciendo lo que prometía, Levi se sentía partido a la mitad por el sorprendente tamaño de el pene de Eren... ¿Dónde carajo había quedado el mocoso tímido del principio que "no le iba a ese bando"?-.

Levi no podía hacer más que comenzar a contraerse por aquellas palabras, se estaba excitando más, como si fuera posible, de lo que debía- Hijo d-de... Ngh... Puta... -Otra mordida mas fue hecha, pero en su hombro hasta hacer sangrar éste como venganza-.

—Mhhhh... Eso hace que me excite más... A un punto donde no me puedo contener... -Sujetando al azabache de la cintura y le cambió de posición, poniéndolo de costado, con una pierna arriba tocando su punto débil por primera vez en todo el coito-.

Arqueó la espalda de modo violento mientras se mordía el dedo para acallar sus gemidos vergonzosos.

—¡Vamos Levi! No me obligues a tomarte de las muñecas -Frunció el ceño hasta empezar a desprender su característica aura asesina. Comenzaba a odiar a aquel tipo. No le gustaba ser dominado, odiaba estar de sumiso a pesar que le gustara por detrás- Hah... ¿T-Te vendrás ya...? -Su caliente lengua paseó por la mejilla del azabache, recorriendo hasta su cuello y alcanzar a morderle el lóbulo... Se estremeció-.

Para ocultar su reacción, Levi volvió a patear, esta vez asegurándose de poner toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡Hahaha! No duele nada "Levisuelto", sólo haces que quiera metertela más duro... Si no puedes con tanto sólo dímelo -Presumió de su tamaño- Pero no pararé -Claramente no lo haría y él tampoco se lo permitiría...-.

—B-Bastardo... -Había dejado de disfrutar (Claro que no) la situación para reemplazar el placer por odio puro-.

Eren masturbó el falo palpitante de Levi mientras le besaba jugando con su lengua, siendo todo muy húmedo.

El azabache podía sentir ya pequeñas contracciones en su miembro y entrada. También el ligero cosquilleo en el vientre. Se estaba por correr.

—¡Mgh...! Te voy a llenar hasta el fondo... -Notando que Levi alcanzaría pronto el clímax, puso mayor esfuerzo en penetrarlo, también porque él mismo ya no aguantaba más-.

—¡N-No lo hagas de-dentro, mocoso estú... pido...! -El placer era tan grande e inimaginable que no podía hablar fluido-.

Bastaron un par de estocadas más para que se corriera manchándose el pecho y un poco la cara, creando una vista exquisita para Eren.

—Gané... -Sonrió al ver que el otro ya se había corrido, él aún no, pero pronto lo hizo llenando el pequeño y estrecho esfínter de Levi con su caliente y viscoso líquido eyaculatorio-.

—Cállate, mocoso bastardo -Iba a levantarse hasta que las palabras del castaño lo helaron-.

—¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez! -Le sonrió- Estoy duro de nuevo -Se movió un poco dentro de Levi, demostrando que era cierto-.

—¡Ngh! -Le miró con los ojos abiertos por el horror- ¡Aléjate! -No pudo hacer nada más, Eren lo volvía a penetrar con fuerza, impidiéndole hablar... Después de un rato, nuevamente se retorcía del placer inevitablemente poniéndose duro como nunca y gimiendo como si nadie los fuera a oír-.

Ésa noche, después de muchos rounds, Levi entendió que Eren era insaciable y eso le encantaba.

 _ **Etto... Ya sé que no he estado en mucho tiempo y debo al menos unos cuatro OneShot aparte de las actualizaciones de mis Fics UwU Pero he estado falta de tiempo e inspiración ;-; Por eso, se los quiero compensar con éste OneShot ewe Espero y disfruten~ Iba a ser un Fic, si lo quieren me avisan 7u7 Eso es todo, creo... D:**_

 _ **KisekiKomiko~**_


End file.
